


A Day Missed

by Tasjaw0n7, TheTopazKittyCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pesterlog, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasjaw0n7/pseuds/Tasjaw0n7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazKittyCat/pseuds/TheTopazKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya kinda sorta accidentally forgets a VERY important date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Missed

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tenticalThereapist [TT]\--

GA: Good Morning Rose

GA: Or I Guess This Would Be Evening

GA: Time Is Hard To Keep Straight

TT: Well if it's such hard work keeping up with it, Dave is a Time player. He may be helpful.

TT: But I think I should refer you to him now, considering...

GA: Considering What

TT: I want you to guess.

GA: What Do You Mean

TT: I don't mean anything. Just guess.

GA: Are You Breaking Up With Me

TT: Don't be ridiculous Kanaya.

TT: Guess something a bit more reasonable.

TT: Maybe having to do with time?

GA: Youre Dying Of A Illness Youve Long Held Secret From Me

TT: I said resonable Kanaya.

GA: That Was Reasonable

TT: Kanaya.

TT: Something else.

GA: Okay I Give Up What Is It

TT: Our anniversary.

GA: ............

GA: Oh

TT: Oh indeed.

GA: Im Sorry Time Is Hard To Keep Straight In My Head It All Melds Together Into A Large Blob

GA: This Isnt Helping Is It

TT: No. No it's not.

TT: Hey, remember what you said about breaking up?

GA: Yes

TT: Well guess what I'm about to say next.

GA: Please Dont

GA: Im Sorry I Truly Am And Rose Youre The One Good Thing I Have Left  


GA: I Dont Want To Lose You

TT: And I didn't want you to forget our anniversary.

TT: But it seems like we can't all have what we want, now can we?

GA: ...

GA: I Didnt Want To Either

TT: Sigh.

TT: Kanaya, this was just...

TT: Very important to me.

GA: I Understand It Was Unforgivable

TT: Yes, it is.

TT: But I'm not breaking up with you over this.

TT: I just wanted to watch you squirm. Revenge and all, you know?

GA: Gee Thanks

GA: And I Am Truly Sorry Rose

GA: I Promise It Wont Happen Again

TT: Okay. Just please, remember next time. I don't like being forgotten.

GA: Oh My God Rose Im So Sorry

TT: Sorry doesn't cut it sometimes. You know how much these things mean to me.

TT: If you really want to make it up, prove that you really are sorry.

GA: Okay How

TT: I'm thinking French cuisine over a candlelit diner will suffice.

GA: Sounds Like A Good Idea To Me

TT: Oh, and you'll be paying.

GA: Sounds Like Fair Penance

TT: I probably should call ahead. There's been this very expensive and elaborate lobster dinner I've been eying.

GA: Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> Ah the feels. Letting me go on MSPARP with a friend was a VERY bad idea.
> 
> Starring Tasjw0n7 as Rose and TheTopazKittyCat as Kanaya.


End file.
